


I Got You, Little Brother

by alanna_the_lionheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Big Brother Dean, Brothers, Coda, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e15 Thinman, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little Brother Sam, Superheroes, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanna_the_lionheart/pseuds/alanna_the_lionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short something I wrote after 9x15 "#THINMAN."<br/>*SPOILERS*<br/>Dean: You know what video would've gone viral, if we still had it? When you were five and you got dressed up as Batman and you jumped off the shed ‘cause you thought you could fly.<br/>Sam: After you jumped first.</p><p>A look back at what happened that night. Sam wanted to be just like his big brother. Dean’s always been like Superman to him, even when he’s not wearing the cape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You, Little Brother

Sam wanted to be just like his big brother. Dean’s always been like Superman to him, even when he’s not wearing the cape.

Sam’s scared to jump off the shed, but he’s got his Batman mask and his cape on, just like Dean. If Dean can fly, Sam knows he can, too. So he climbs on top of the shed and jumps.

When he breaks his arm, it hurts. But then it’s not just the arm that hurts. If Dean can fly, why can’t he? Why did he fall when Dean didn’t? He thought it was safe. Dean wouldn’t have let him do it if it wasn’t. He clutches his arm close to his chest and starts to cry.

And then he feels his brother’s hands on his back.

"It’s gonna be okay, Sammy."

Dean takes off Sam’s cape and uses it to create a makeshift sling. He grabs his bike and helps Sam up onto the handlebars. Sam grabs on tight with his good arm, and Dean steadies him with one of his own.

It takes ten minutes to get to the hospital, and Dean does it one handed. Dean pedals hard up the final hill, and when he gets to the top, he pauses for a second to catch his breath and then sends them over the edge. As they head down the hill, Sam’s afraid he’s going to fall, and he cries out his brother’s name in fear.

Dean just holds him tighter.

"Don’t worry, Sammy. I got you."

As they pick up speed, Sam can hear Dean’s Superman cape blowing behind him, and he smiles. Dean lets out a shout of joy as they near the bottom, and Sam finds himself joining in.

It’s okay. Dean’s got him.

Sam may not have flown off the shed, but he’s flying now.

Sam may not be Batman, but his big brother is definitely Superman.

...the end...


End file.
